


Destined To Be

by deanandsam



Series: Stories which include John Winchester [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Twelve-year-old Sam is going through a bad moment. Dean is always more than ready to comfort him, but John isn't quite so happy with what he witnesses.
Series: Stories which include John Winchester [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Destined To Be

Sam hadn’t been feeling well.  
At twelve years of age, he was going through the first of the many growth spurts which would bring him to be the tall, capable hunter he was destined to be, but at the moment he was a pale and limp kid who looked thoroughly miserable.

John observed with a shake of his head as Dean fussed around his little brother, smiling and tousling Sam’s hair in an effort to get him out of the funky mood he was in. If on the one hand, John could only be thankful for his eldest’s love and care of his sibling, he sometimes wondered if Dean’s mother-henning kept Sam from dealing with his problems and overcoming them through his own means.

“Come on, Sammy, “ Dean cajoled. “If there’s something bothering you, spill. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with me Dean. I can’t always be grinning and hopping around like the Easter bunny just to keep you happy.”

“Hey, this isn’t about me. You’re the one who looks as if a ten-ton truck just fell on his pet dog!"  
“Well, that can’t ever happen to me, can it? “the kid bitched back, “cos I’ll never have a dog!”

With that, Sam huffed and shook off Dean’s hand, making his way to the Impala. Pulling open the rear door he slipped onto the back seat, his expression that of a sheep being dragged to the slaughter.

Dean passed a hand through his hair.  
He could feel his father’s eyes on him and he didn’t want to insist with Sam. His brother would eventually tell him what was troubling him but not until they were alone.  
“Come on, Dean,” John called, his rugged figure already behind the wheel. “It’s a perfect afternoon for some gun training.”

Although Dean was still outside the vehicle, he could’ve sworn he heard Sam’s sigh of displeasure…or maybe, he was just imagining it, because he knew Sam hated any kind of training.

Ignoring the passenger seat where he usually sat when his dad was driving, he slipped in the back beside Sam.

“Move over squirt, “ Dean said, ass-butting his brother along the bench seat.  
“Go sit in the front, Dean. I don’t need you to babysit me,” Sam grumbled. 

But Dean ignored him and put his arm around the skinny shoulders, pulling his sibling close. “If you act like a baby, then you do!"  
Sam rolled his eyes but he didn’t draw away, his head falling against Dean’s jacket. 

John glanced in the rereview mirror. Sam was almost sitting in Dean’s lap, his face turned towards his chest.  
At first, John couldn’t see anything wrong with the scene. An older sibling comforting a younger, yet he found himself frowning. There was something not right about how they looked, so ‘comfortable' together, so…the word 'entwined' came to him…as if being so physically close to one another was something precious, so natural that it didn’t need explaining.

Felling his dad’s eyes on him, Dean slowly looked up, meeting his gaze in the mirror.  
John was about to look way, he didn’t want Dean to think he was keeping tabs on them, but Dean’s stare was unwavering, as if to say, look all you want dad but you can’t change a crumb of what Sam and I mean to each other.

John blinked. What the hell was he thinking, and WHY was he thinking it? His sons were too close, unhealthily close, but now he was exaggerating.  
However, the thought just wouldn't leave him.  
Sam bitched practically from when he got up in the morning until he went to bed at night, yet here he was snuggling into his big brother like a lover into his beloved.  
Still caught up in Dean’s stare, John finally lowered his eyes. 

What had passed through his mind was ridiculous, and insulting towards his sons, yet as he stole another look, he saw Dean smile down at his little brother with a look so full of love that it took John’s breath away.  
Unfortunately, it did nothing to dispel his suspicions.


End file.
